Scaffold frames are structures composed of vertical and horizontal members joined together to create a frame, which usually has an elevated working surface or decking. Large vertical structures are created by joining vertical members together to create a vertical supports that are longer than individual vertical members. Generally, each vertical support for a scaffold frame is a series of joined vertical members that extend in an unbroken string until a foot section is reached, generally positioned on the ground. However, there are instances where a it is desirable to have a vertical member present at a particular elevation without the necessity of connecting that vertical member into a vertical support that extends to the ground level (an “intermediate vertical member”). For instance, an access safety railing located at the working surface may need intermediate vertical members to properly defined the railing. Installing intermediate vertical members has presented stability problems in the intermediate vertical member, particularly rotational instabilities. One device built to overcome some of these concerns is shown in FIG. 1, an intermediate vertical scaffold join. However, this intermediate vertical scaffold join is only useful in scaffold systems using particular latch members—latch members that are designed to latch into cups on a vertical member. A more general intermediated vertical scaffold join is needed.
Additionally, scaffold systems may need an intermediate horizontal member. In general, horizontal scaffold members are joined to vertical scaffold members to create a scaffold frame. There may be instances where it is desirable to join a horizontal member to another horizontal member, an intermediate horizontal member.